A Very Vampire Halloween
by TheGoddessWhitlock
Summary: Things in the Cullen house get kinky after going to a party, getting drunk, comming home, getting more drunk, and playing a game of dirty truth or dare. -Jasper/Bella/Emmett/Rose fic. Rated M for drinking, language, and sexual content.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Charactures in twilight. Nor did I come up with the following ideas that will show up in this story; mixing blood to make it tast like food, Vampires being able to drink liquor, Jasper being called the God of War, Bella's nickname for Emmett being Emmy Bear or brother bear, Renesmee being called Renny rather than Nessie, Peter being Bella's great uncle (meaning he was her grandmother's brother), or Maria being Bella's great grandmother with a few more greats in there (didn't feel like writing out that many greats).

All rights reserved to SM and the ones who came up with the ideas above.

However I did come up with the names for the 4 unnamed wolves mentioned in the books, as well as comming up with Peter Jr and Leah imprinting, Maria's mate Jose (Spanish pronunciation), and the 5th wolf that didn't exist in the movies or the books.

**Author's note: **This is an AU story in which Bella is with Jasper instead of Edward, and other than that the story of her being changed is almost the same, except the relationship between Bella and Jasper is much healthier than the one between her and Edward, Jasper never left, the family moved to Italy after the wedding, and the confrentation between the Volturi and the Cullens along with their witnesses happened in Italy rather than forks. Anyways, one with the story.

* * *

**At Home**

I huffed softly as I looked over the outfits that Alice had layed out infront of me on the bed. "Alice I'm not wearing any of those." the pixie pouted. "Come on Bells it's Halloween!" She exlaimed as she put her hands on her hips. She was wearing a Tinker Bell costume. When I first saw her in it I had to laugh. It suited her, and it was ironic because everyone called her eather pixie or Tinkerbell anyways. And I can guess that Edward, her husband and mate, would be dressed as Peter Pan this year. All of the couples dressed to match durring halloween.

Rose walked in then and I stared at her in awe. She was always pretty but now she was amazing. She wore a cheerleading uniform with the colors purple and gold. "Vikings colors?" I raised an eyebrow at her and she snorted. "No silly. Once when we lived in Wisconsin we lived in a small town called Wild Rose. The school teams were called the Wild Rose Wild Cats, purple and gold were there school colors. I was a cheer leader there, and I never got rid of the uniform, so I'm putting it to good use." She explained.

I nodded. If she was going as a cheerleader then Emmett would be going as eather a football player or a basketball player. Knowing brother bear like I do it would more than likely be a football player. I looked back down at the costumes laid out on my bed and I shook my head. "Alice these are all way too revealing." I said, well more like whined.

Even after my change I was still self conscious. Though it had gotten better, instead of wearing baggy hoodies and loose jeans with sneakers like when I was human, I had taken to wearing; tight fitted long sleeved shirts that showed off my curves with eather boot cut jeans that were skin tight up untill they flared at the knee, or skinny jeans; corset like tops with eather flowing knee length skirts and a dressy sweater, or skinny jeans and a jean jacket; or ankle length dresses that were tight in the upper body and flowed loosly once past the waist if it was winter, spring or fall. If it was summer I would wear; tight fitted V neck tank tops and eather cut off blue jean short shorts, or regular knee length shorts; tight fitted belly T-shirts with eather knee length skirts or short skorts; or sleeveless corset tops with eather low slung, hip hugging non-cut off jean short shorts, or hip hugging 'gypsy skirts' as Alice liked to call them. And, now that I wasn't clumsy anymore, I could also wear high heals, which made Alice very happy.

Esme and Carlisle walked in at that moment as well and I couldn't hold back my giggle when I saw them. Esme was dressed in a 'sexy' nurse's outfit wile Carlisle was in green scrubs. "You know, it's not a costume if you wear it every day Dad." I pointed out with a smirk. I had taken to calling Carlisle dad after my own died shortly after my wedding. Carlisle chuckled. "Have you picked your costume yet Bells? Jasper is waiting for you." He said, ignoring my comment compleatly.

I sigh softly. Jasper. My husband, mate, and sire. We had been together for about 3 years now. We had met when I was 17, a junior in high school. He had been acting as a senior. When he saved me from being crushed by Tyler's van, I knew he was different. It took talking to Jake about his tribe's legends for me to put all the pieces together. Jasper was suprised when I told him I had figured it out. He was even more suprised when I didn't go running. I was welcomed into his family with open arms, more or less.

Rose had been a bitch in the begining. She warmed up to me alittle when she finally told me how she came into this life. But our bond as sisters was solidified wile I was pregnant with Renesmee and Peter Jr, we had named him after Jasper's venom brother, who we also found out was my great uncle. She had cared for me and protected me when I chose to keep my children, rather than get rid of them. The others had been afraid for my life. There were very few legends about half human half vampire children. But all of them had one thing in common. The mother died at the hands of the child. I knew that they were upset, and rightfully so, I didn't hold it against them, but it was my choice.

I shook away my thoughts as I looked back down at the costumes on my bed. There was a Catwoman costume, it was fashioned after the outfit from the movie with Halle Berry rather than the batman version with Michelle Pfeiffer. Alice said the Halle Berry version was better, I had to agree with her on that one. If I wore the Catwoman costume Jasper would dress up as Batman anyways, seeing as batman was the only male costume that would go with catwoman, Halle Berry version or not.

Next to the Catwoman costume was a rather revealing cleopatra costume. It was white with golden trim. The top was a low V-neck, it almost reminded me of a bikini top, not a string bikini but a regular bikini, exept this top was just a little less revealing. The skirt was white and stopped just an inch or two above the knee. It had a belt with a golden colored sash that hung down the middle in the front. It also came with a sheer cape that was attached to a gold colored egyptian style necklace, a traditional egyptian crown with a snake head on the front, a black wig, a bracelett made for the upper arm that would make it look like a snake was coiled around said arm, strap heal sandels, and a regular egyptian braclet, all in a gold color. If I were to wear that, Jasper would probably be eather Marc Antony or Julius Caesar.

I stopped at the costume that was next to the Cleopatra costume and looked at it with confusion. "Alice, what is this?" I asked at I pointed to the dusty rose pink dress. The top of the dress was a simular fashion to the top of the Cleopatra costume in that it v-necked so that the place inbetween my breasts would show wile my breasts themselves would be covered. The sleeves started off normal but once they went past the shoulder, they appeared more like wings than sleeves. The torso part was made into a corset like fashion and the embroidery was in a faded golden color. the skirt of the dress, if one stood still wile in it, hung limp, however if one were to walk around it would swish around their legs almost like water.

Alice grinned. "Havn't you ever seen the movie Van Helsing? With Huge Jackman?" I shook my head no and she gasped. "Well we're going to have to fix that later." She waved her hand in dismissal and looked at the dress. "That is a costume for one of dracula's brides. Aleera. She was the last one to die, and my personal favorite." She explained. "It didn't come with shoes so I bought a pair." She pulled out a pair of simple dusty rose pink heals. So if I wore that one, Jasper would have to go as Dracula.

I simply shrugged and looked at the next costume that was laid out. It was a 2 piece she-devil costume. The top was a corset that V-ed at the bottom in the front. It was leather and almost all red with black outlines and stripes where the wireing would go. The skirt had a black belt, which doubled as a garter belt to hold up the red fishnet stockings that came with the costume, and would barely cover my ass. It had a red devil tail attached to it. It also came with a small pitch fork, red fishnet stockings, a headband with devil horns attached, and red strap heals. If I chose that one, Jasper would go as the Devil.

Next to that was a Little Red Riding Hood costume. The dress was white on the top with off-shoulder short poof sleeves. The skirt of the dress was red and layered. It was about an inch shorter than knee-length. There was also a black waist clencher to go over the top half of the dress. It came with a short little red cape with a hood but Alice had thrown that away and replaced it with a longer cape with a hood, it was the same fabric and color as the one the costume came with, only this cape went all the way to the floor. The costume also came with white stockings and a pair of red heal shoes with black bows on the toe. If I chose that one Jasper would go as the big back wolf, or the lumber jack.

The final costume would have been perfect except for one thing. It was a southern Belle costume. It was almost all white with a red belt. It had short, poof sleeves and a lacy neck line. The skirt was poofy, but not overly so. It came with two red bow barretts (a/n:Don't know if that is the write spelling for it but oh well) and a pair of nice white short heals. The only problem was the length of the skirt. It was only about an inch or two longer than the skirt of the she-devil costume, if even. If I wore that one Jasper would go as a cowboy.

I looked over my options and contemplated not only myself, but Jasper as well. I knew he would love to go as a cowboy simply because of his Southern roots, but that skirt was really short. I already canceled out the she-devil costume, the skirt on that one was even shorter than the southern belle one, so no. that left me with the Catwoman costume, the Cleopatra costume, the Little Red Riding Hood costume or the Aleera costume. I had to admit, I really did like the Aleera costume, but if I chose that, Jasper would have to go as Dracula. I couldn't do that to him. That left me with Little Red, Cleo or Catwoman. As much as I wanted to choose the Catwoman because it would cover more, I didn't want Jasper to go as batman, the costume would cover too much for my liking, namely his face, not to mention that, wile he is muscular, he was built like a runner, and a batman costume was made for someone built like a weight lifter, or a football player, someone like Emmett. If I chose Cleopatra, he would have to go as eather Marc Antony or Julius Caesar, I knew that eather way the costume wouldn't be very flattering. Which left me with Little Red. With a sigh I picked up the costume and made my way into the bathroom to get ready.

I heard Carlisle leave to go tell Jasper my choice and I wondered if he would go as the Lumber Jack or the wolf. As I plugged in the curling iron so I could curl my hair after I got it into the pony tails, Rose came in. "Here let me help you." She offered with a smile. I grinned back. "Thanks." she chuckled. "No problem." As she did my hair I finished putting on my costume. "So whats on the agenda for tonight?" I asked her as I tied the cape into place and put the finishing touches on my light makup.

"Well first, we are going to an all vampire halloween party." I raised my eyebrow at her and she smirked. "Bella we're in Italy. The Volturi are in Italy. The Volturi always throw a halloween party. Plus there is going to be animal blood for the veggies like us, as well as liquor." She explained with a smirk. The Cullens had moved to Italy a week after my father died, wile Jasper and I were still on our honey moon, I felt bad for missing my father's funeral, but I knew he would have wanted me to stay with Jasper. Charlie, like me, was never one for big affairs. He requested in his will that he be creamated, and that everything he had went to me, including his ashes, which were currently sitting in an urn on the shelf over the fire place in the living room.

Jake had flown down the moment he found out I was pregnant, along with Seth and Leah. I found out later that Jake and Sam had fought about Jake comming here and that was when Jake excepted his rightful place as Alpha. Most of the wolves stayed in Sam's pack, but Seth had chosen Jake. And because of that, so did Leah. Leah didn't much like us, and only tolerated us for Jake and Seth's sakes, mostly Seth's. But after Peter and Renny were born that changed. Jake imprinted on Renny wile Leah imprinted on Peter.

Soon after the twins were born the Irina came for a visit, but when she saw the twins she freaked. She went to the Volturi saying that we had created immortal children. We assembled witnesses to watch them grow and attest to it wile Alice and Edward took off to find witnesses of their own. Among the witnesses that came were Peter and Charlotte. The three of us hit it off and we later found out that Peter was my grandma's brother. He was exited when he found that we had named our son after him. We had also called Sam's pack in for back up. The pack had added to their numbers, but the newest members that had phased after Jake took his place as Alpha, were to be in his pack, rather than Sam's.

Sam's pack consisted of Sam, Paul, Jared, Brady, Collin, and a boy who phased only days before Jake went Alpha, the boy's name was Lafiat, which oddly ment Moonchild in the Quileute language. Jake's pack consisted of Jake, Seth, Leah, Quil, Embry and 4 others, who had phased after Jake had taken his place as Alpha. The 4 newest members were young, the youngest, a boy named Lucus, being only 12, the oldest, a boy called Nathan, being 15. The other two were both 14, a pair of twins named Sahara and Ardeth.

Lucus was an orphan, so it was easy to simply have Leah and Jake pretend to be a couple looking for a child to adopt. Sahara and Ardeth lived with their single mother, a woman with a bad drug problem. Once again it was easy to simply call her in as an unfit mother and have the tribe choose what they thought was best for the children, which would have been to send them to a 'special Quilute school for childen with abusive and/or drug addicted parents' in Italy. Nathan was alittle harder. His mother was a good woman, and we had no good reason to take him away from her. Luckily Nathan was a briliant kid. At only 15 he had already finished high school and getting ready to go to collage. How exited his mother was to find he had been excepted into one of the most pristine Italian Collages to ever exist.

The Volturi came, and were going to simply kill us all. The only thing that stopped them was the sight of the wolves. After confronting them and explaining that neather of my children were immortal children, it seemed as if Aro had made his desition, to kill my babies, simply because the were 'unnatural' and we 'didn't know what they could become'. But Alice and Edward saved the day when they brought Nahuel and his aunt Huilen. When Aro heard Nahuel's story he became angry at Nahuel's father, but he no longer had a reason to kill us, and so he left us in peace.

Renny and Peter had gotten big. They now resembled 12 year olds. Though Nahuel had said that it generally takes 7 years to become full grown, they seemed to be growing alot quicker than that. Nahuel had the appearance of a 25 year old, if that was what age Renny and Peter would look like when they stopped growing, then they would become full grown in little over 4, at the age of 5 years. They wern't growing as fast they had in the begining, but it was still pretty fast. Soon Renny and Jake would be looking at eachother as more than friends, and the same would happen for Peter and Leah.

After the confrontation with the Volturi was over Esme quickly built several houses for the members of Jake's pack. Because he was Imprinted to Renny he would be staying here in Italy, and because he was staying, so was his pack. The Cullens owned roughly 1000 acres of land, mostly forest, so the houses were spread out but still close, and with most of the land being forest, not only was there an abundance of wildlife, but it also kept us safe from prying eyes. the only parts of the land that wasn't forest were the small clearings that surrounded the houses, just enough to give everyone a nice back yard.

Leah and Jake's houses were the closest to the main house, well the Cullen's called it a house, it was more of a castle, only its not made out of stone and brick, it's made out of a more modern plaster, insolation and plastic siding. Jake's house was a simple small little thing, much to the disappointment of Esme, she had wanted to make it a grand big thing, but Jake had told her that since it would only be him, and eventually Renny, that was living there, it didn't need to be that big. That was where Renny was staying tonight wile the rest of the family went out. Leah shared her house with her brother Seth, since he was still a minor. He was only 14 when he first phased, well accually he was 13, but he phased about a week before his 14th birthday. That was three years ago, so now he was 16, he was going to be 17 in a month though.

Leah let Esme make her house abit larger than Jake's. Wile Jake's was a simple one story house with a kitchen, living room, bathroom, washer/dryer room and two bedrooms, the second one put there for Renny to sleep in when she stayed the night there wile she was still too little to sleep in the same room, let alone the same bed, as Jake. Leah's house was a two story. The kitchen, dining room, living room and one of the bathrooms were downstairs. Upstairs there was another bathroom and 2 bedrooms, one for Leah, and Peter when he moved in, and one for Seth. She also let Emse build her not only a front porch but a back porch as well, Peter would be staying with them tonight, in Seth's room since he had just started his 'girls have cooties' stage.

It had been desided that Quil would live with the twins Ardeth and Sahara, and Embry would live with Lucus and Nathan. So both houses were fairly big. Quil's house was a two story with a basment. On the first floor was a rather large kitchen, an equally as large dining room, a living room, one of the bathrooms, a game room, and Sahara's bedroom. The second floor consisted of a second bathroom, Quil's room on one side, Ardeth's room on the other, as well as a second game room, and a 'green house room' as Esme called it. It was like a regular bedroom except the window jutted out, almost like a second story balcony, but there was glass on all sides, including the roof, and to enter the 'balcony' you had to go through a sliding glass door, This room was for Sahara's pets, which were; a large boa constricter, 2 iguanas, a still very venomus king cobra, and a gigantic hairy tarantula. The room also held several cages. Some held rabbits, some held mice and rats, and another one that was accually a gigantic glass jar, with small breath holes poked into the cap, rather than a cage, that held several different kinds of insects, for the iguanas and the tarantula. That girl was very into exotic pets. The basment had the washer and dryer in it.

Embry's house was exactly the same as Quil's minus the game room and green house room upstairs, and his basment also had a bathroom in it. Embry slept in the bedroom on the first floor, Lucus slept in the bedroom on the left side of the house upstairs, wile Nathan slept on the right. All of the wolves' houses had a grage with an extra refridgerator, and all of the wolves' houses were packed full of food. If it had been a regular human family the amout of food would have last them a year. But because it was wolves, it only lasted them about 2 or 3 weeks.

I motioned for Rose to continue. "After we leave the party, we're going to come back here, Carlisle is planning on pulling out the crates of booze he has in the basment, we are going to continue the party here with family. Alice has a list of things we are going to do durring our at home party, but she won't show anyone." Rose finished with a shrug. I was slightly worried about Alice's plans but I shrugged it off.

We left the bathroom and made our way downstairs. I took in the sight of Jasper. He had on a black and red plaid button down shirt, grey pants with suspenders, a pair of black work boots, and a regular black winter hat. In his hand was an axe, he had gone as the lumberjack. I grinned, the shirt was tight fitted and hugged his mucles well. Emmy bear was, of course, dressed as a football player. And Edward was dressed as Peter Pan. Off to the side stood Peter, or Pete, when my son was around, and his mate and wife Charlotte. Charlotte was dressed in the Catwoman costume that I had opted not to wear, and Peter was dressed up as the Joker, I should have known. Standing next to Esme and Carlisle was my Great Grandma, plus a few more greats, Maria and her mate Jose.

When Maria first tracked me down Jasper, Peter and Charlotte were quick to protect me from their sire. When Maria explained why she was here Peter had told Jasper that his knower said she was telling the truth, not to mention Jasper, being an empath, could feel the truthfullness in her words. It started out rocky, but once Jasper, Peter and Charlotte saw how much Jose had changed Maria for the better, they finally welcomed her with open arms. Peter was shocked to find that he and Maria were family. Maria explained that that was the reason she turned him, because she could smell her own blood in his veins.

Maria was dressed as a sexy angel. The dress was corsetted with no sleeves, not even noodle straps and the skirt part looked like the famous Marilyn Monroe dress, except the skirt only hung to her knees, rather than her ankles. The wings were attached to the dress itsself and the halo was attached to a headband. She wore white stockings and a pair of white heals that laced up her leg to her knees like ballet slippers. Jose was wearing a devil costume. He had on a silk red button down longsleeved shirt with a black vest over top. He had on black slacks and a pair of black dress shoes. Attached to the black slacks was a red devil tail. The horns on his head were attached to a headband. To finish the look he wore a red cape with a 'vampire' collar.

Looking around the room I grinned. We were all so sexy. Even I had to admit I felt and looked sexy in my Little Red Riding Hood costume. After making sure that everyone was there everyone, the others started discussing who was riding with who when I pipped in. "Erm, We're going to be drinking at the Volturi part right?" They all nodded an affermative.

"Well then instead of driving why don't we just run? I mean, if we're all going to get drunk, wouldn't it be safer to run?" Jasper started to chuckle. "Darlin' we're vampires, even if we got into an accident, we wouldn't be hurt." I sigh. "No, but our cars would, do you really want your truck to become nothing more than a scrap of metal in a junk yard?" I questioned. Rose growled, more than likely thinking about her precious BMW M3 getting totalled. "We're running to and from the party." She finally said, making the desition for everyone, her tone saying that her word was final.

* * *

**The Volturi Party**

As we entered the throne room where the ball was being held I looked around at the sight before me. There were hundreds of vampires around us. Some of whom I recognised as our witnesses durring the confrentation with the Volturi, some of whom I recognised as members of Volturi, and some of whom I didn't recognise at all. I was surpised at how many golden eyes I saw. At one side of the throne room there was a long table that went literally from one wall to the other, it was lined with glass punch bowls filled with blood sitting ontop of heat mats, giant crock pots filled with blood, liquor, plastic solo cups, and a wide range of different sized and shaped shot cups, both glass and plastic. the heat mats and the crock pots were probably used to keep the blood warm. From the smell of it, that was human blood.

At the other side was another table, just a big as the other, also lined with punch bowls filled with blood sitting ontop of heat mats, crock pots filled with blood, liquor, plastic solo cups, and the same wide range of shot cups. That was the animal blood. Underneath both tables there were giant coolers filled with ice an all kinds of different alcohols and liquors. Everything from winecoolers to beer, to jack daniels, to vodka.

Emmett came bounding up to me then and handed me a plastic cup filled with blood. "Take a drink." He said exitedly. I sigh softly and took a sip. My eyes widened in disbelief. "Emmett this tast like.." "Steak! I know." He cheered, cutting me off. I took another sip and grinned. "How?" He smirked. "I mixed different animals togeather. Its Bear and Moose with just alittle bit of Fox." I grinned and finished the contents of the cup before handing it back to him. "That's amazing Emmy Bear." I said with a giggle, he smirked and went back to the table to experament some more. I on the other hand started looking in the coolers underneath the table for somthing to catch my fancy. I smirked when I saw a bottle of Hot Sex. One of my favorite sweet liquors. It went well with butterscotch schnapps. Pour half a shot of Hot Sex into a shot glass and half a shot of Butterscotch schnapps and you got yourself my favorite shot, Butt Sex.

Hot Sex kinda tasted like chocolate milk, but with that warm feeling you get with liquor. It was really good. Butterscotch schnapps tasted like butterscotch. I looked around the coolers some more and sure enough I found a bottle of Butterscotch schnapps. I smirked and grabbed one of the larger shot glasses and started to make myself a Butt Sex shot. Charlotte, Rose, Alice, Esme and Maria all came over to me then and asked what I was doing. I explained to them about Butt Sex and the all demanded I pour them the same thing. So I did.

Lifting our shot glasses I smirked and resited the toast that Renee had taught me the first time she let me drink, I was 16 at the time. "Heres to you, heres to me, the best of friends that there could be, if we fight or disagree FUCK YOU and heres to me." Our shot glasses clinked and we downed the shots. Charlotte was the first to comment. "Wow! Thats really good, barly any of that burn you get when you drink liquor." Rose nodded. "Yeah, and its sweet too." Alice, Esme and Maria nodded an agreement.

At that moment two red eyed women came up to us. One was wearing an Alice in Wonderland costume, and the other was wearing a play boy bunny costume. Play boy bunny introduced herself and her friend. "Hello, My name is Athenodora, Caius' wife and mate, everyone calls me Dora though. This is Sulpicia, Aro's wife and mate, everyone calls her Picia. It is a pleasure to meet you." Play boy bunny, Dora, offered me her hand and I shook it with a smile. Wonderland, Picia, did like wise.

"We noticed you 6 ladies taking shots and we were wondering if we could join you for another round?" Picia asked politely. I grinned and poured another round of Butt Sex for the 8 of us and made another toast, "Eat me, beat me, bite me, blow me, suck me, fuck me, very slowly, if you kiss me, dont be hasty, use your tongue and make it tasty." all of the ladies wooped at that and we downed our shots. Picia and Dora looked at their now empty shot glasses in shock. "It's so sweet!" Dora exclaimed. "What is it called?" I snickered. "It's called Butt Sex. Half Hot Sex, half Butterscotch schnappes. Make sure to pour the Hot Sex first, and then the Butterscotch otherwise it tasts gross."

They both nodded and set their shot glasses down next to ours and then Picia started going through the coolers, she seemed to be looking for somthing. Grinning she finally stood back up with a bottle of Root Beer schnappes in one hand and a bottle of beer in the other. I raised an eyebrow at her and she smirked. "We are going to have rootbeer barrels." She said as she took 8 plastic cups that looked like a shot glass in the middle and a regular cup surrounding it, but the shot glass and the cup it was in were all one piece, these kinds of shot cups were generally used for cherry bombs.

Picia continued to grin as she poured the Root beer schnappes into the middle shot glass and then poured the beer into the outer cup. She ended up having to go back for another bottle of beer, seeing as the cup was larger than the shot. After she finished she handed each of us one of the cups and smirked. "Live Laugh Love CHUGGG!" We all laughed at that before chugging down our Root beer barrels. I was suprised to find that the mixture wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, infact, I could barly tast the beer, only the rootbeer schnappes. Picia grinned.

"Well? What did ya think?" I grinned. "Wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be." I asnwered honestly. The rest of the girls nodded in agreement. Just then I heard and scented Aro and Caius aproching. "There you are! Oh! Young Bella! How nice to see you here my dear." Aro's too sweet voice sounded and I fought the urge to roll my eyes. How could Picia stand it? I know I would never be able to. But then again, they were mates. "Hello Aro, Caius." I greeted politly with a slight nod of my head and a smile. Caius smiled back at me. "Good to see you Bella."

After the confrentation we had visited the Volturi on a few occations, simply so they could see Renny and Peter's progress. Durring those visits Caius had become somthing of a brother to me. Marcus had used his power to see a very strong sibling bond forming between us. Jasper had joked that it was because we both had short tempers, wile that might have somthing to do with it, that wasn't the only reason we got along.

"And you as well Caius." I replied with a grin. "Tell me, when are you and the God of War comming to visit next, I look forward to having another one of our discussions." He said with a hopefull tone. Caius and I were nearly equal on in intellectual level. Even as a human I was smarter than most of my classmates, and even some of my teachers. I could learn things faster than most and I could retain what I learned better than most as well. Now with a vampire mind I can do this 100 times as good as when I was human, which made me quite abit smarter than some of my family members. Caius and I enjoyed our conversations, which consisted of eather simple discussions, or intellectual debates.

"I'm afraid I don't know when I'm comming to visit next, but I too look forward to our next discussion." I said with a grin. "And you know, you could always come visit me for a change." I pointed out. He replied with a simple chuckle before he and Aro made their way back to Marcus, with Picia and Dora in tow. I chuckled softly and shook my head, glad that my mate didn't act like a cave man. I shook my head again when I saw Eleazar aproch our little group.

Eleazar had been the one to tell me about the rest of my powers. Obviously I was a sheild, because neather Aro nor Edward could read me. And Jane and Alec's powers didn't work on me. But along with that, whatever powers came in contact with my shield, I would be able to use and 'throw back' at the owner of said power. I had a field day the first time we visited the Volturi after finding that out. Using Jane's power against her was kinda fun.

As well as that I also had somthing simular to Peter's gift, though on a much weaker level than his. Every now and then I would get little feelings about things, but not often. I grinned and greeted Eleazar with a wave. "Hey El." He growled softly, he never did like that nickname. Too bad for him. "Bella." He greeted with a sharp nod before he moved on to get himself a cup of blood, fox from the smell of it. I rolled my eyes and started to pour myself another shot of Butt Sex when I felt a slight tingly feeling, a tell-tale sign that someone was trying to use their powers on me. I smirked and threw it back at them. I heard Jane's screeching and I stopped.

She and Alec then made their way over to me, the other girls had eather went back to their mates or went to mingle, and I nearly fell over laughing at their costumes. "Hansel and Gretel or Jack and Jill?" I asked with a smirk. Jane, Alec and I had also became good friends over time. They both respected me for being able to hold my own, but they really started to like me when I screamed at Caius, that was also the day our relationship changed from enemies to brother and sister.

I had been having a stressfull day already when we came to visit, and his nasty glares, snide comments, and snippy attitude had finally caused me to snap. I used Jane's power on him and when I let him back up he had me pinned against the wall with his hand around my neck. His eyes were black with rage. "You will learn your place newborn!" He snarled. I pushed my phyiscal shield out and threw him away from me. "Why don't you stop being such a snarky, snippy asshole?!" I all but shreeked. His eyes filled with even more rage and he charged at me. I had him pinned underneath my phyisical shield and against the wall in seconds.

"You know what your problem is? You let your fucking rage control you! You have a bigger fucking stick shoved up your sparkly ass than Edward, and trust me, the stick up his ass is pretty fucking big." I snarled at him. "Why don't you stop being such a fucking dick and pull that stick out of your ass, that is if it's not shoved so far up there that you can't fucking reach, and I wouldn't be suprised if it was!" I let him out of my shield and crouched, ready for him to come after me. But when he looked at me his eyes held respect rather than rage. He calmly returned to his throne and stayed quiet for the rest of the visit.

I shook myself from the memory when Jane started to speak. "Hansel and Gretel, why got a problem Little Red?" She said with a smirk. I chuckled and poured her and Alec a shot. "we pour this booze and drink this booze because we think its yummy, so over the tongue and down the throat to party in our tummies." I giggled softly at the toast and we downed our shots. Jane bounced on her toes and grinned. "Oohh I like this, can you pour another?" I chuckled and nodded. "You want another one too Alec?" He handed me his shot glass and smiled. "That'd be great thanks." I poured us each another shot and handed them back their glasses. "Better a well known drunkard, Than an anonymous alcoholic." They chuckled at that and we downed our shots at vampire speed.

***** 3 hours later *****

I giggled softly as I pounded back another shot. I had lost track of how many I had had somewhere around 50. Because we're vampires it takes alittle more to get drunk than if we were human, but I know I was already there, or at least, I had a nice buzz going. It was then that Jasper pulled me into him and chuckled softly, "Come on Darlin' we're gettin' ready to go." I pouted alittle but nodded, I knew it would be useless to argue, and besides there were booze at the house anyways, Rose had said as much. So taking his hand in mine we followed the others home. The most sober ones were Carlisle and Esme, and they had a nice buzz going on.

* * *

**Back home again**

Carlisle made a B-line for the basment wile the rest of us pushed the furniture in the living room out of the way so that we could sit in a wide circle on the floor. Wile Carlisle was bringing up all the booze from the basment we discussed Emmett's discovery with mixing blood to make it tast like human food. It really was brilliant. He boasted about how he had already come up with Steak, which he already showed me was bear moose and alittle fox, potatoes and gravy, which he said was deer squirrel, and cow, chocolate, which was pig moutain lion and snake, the girls went nuts when they heard that they could tast chocolate again, chicken, which, oddly, was pig cow and alittle bit of goat, and french fries, which was elephant kangaroo fox and tiger. Finally Carlisle brought up the last box of booze and we all went to search for our favorites. Luckily he had mine, Hot Sex.

We sat back down in a circle after we had found our drink of choice. I had Hot Sex, Jasper had whiskey, Emmett had Vodka, Rose had Jack Daniels, Carlisle had peppermint schnappes, ick, Esme had Pina Colada, I didn't even know that came in bottles, Peter had a bottle of whiskey like Jasper, Char had a bottle of Root Beer schnappes, Maria had a bottle of cherry schnappes, Jose had a bottle of Vodka and Alice and Edward were sharing somthing called Apple Pie. After everyone was seated Alice started to speak.

"Okay so first, we're going to play Just Dance 4 on the Knect. Then we're going to do some karaoke. Then we are going to play truth or dare." She said in an exited voice. Japser and Emmett started to set up the Knect wile we were desiding who would go first. "Guys I already saw it, Bella will go first, Then Rose, then Petey and Char will go togeather, Then Esme and me will go togeather, then Jasper, then Edward, then Emmett, and Finally Maria and Jose." Alice said in a stern voice. We knew not to argue with her when she used that tone. So I was going first, wonderful.

I chose the song Umbrella, and it wasn't accually that bad, though Edward yelled at Jasper a few times to quit projecting lust. I had to snicker at that. After me Rose went, she chose Oops I did it again by Brittney Spears. I almost growled at her, I hate that song, but she did pretty good. After her Peter and Charlotte went, they chose Everybody Needs Somebody to Love by The Blues Brothers. It was kinda funny to watch them dancing togeather. Esme and Alice went next, they chose Super Bass by Nicki Minaj.

It wasn't that bad of a song accually, but Esme and Alice barly scored at all. Jasper went up and he did Livin La Vida Loca I was rolling on the floor laughing from watching him. Edward went next and he did Superstitious by Stevie Wonder. Then Emmett went, of course he chose Time Warp. He scored 100% too. Finally Maria and Jose went, I didn't pay attention to what song they did because my mate desided now would be a good time to start nibbling on my neck.

After that was done we all went back to the boxes to get new bottles, because the first ones were eather empty, or very close to it. Thats when we started Karaoke. We blasted the surround sound so that the entire house was filled with the music of whatever song was chosen. I didn't really pay attention to what the others chose. But I chose Friends in Low Places by Garth Brooks. Rather than singing it I more like screamed it. But it was fun. Once everyone had had their turn we turned the surround sound off and turned on the radio for background noise and we all sat back down in our circle.

Alice pranced into the kitchen and came back a moment later with 12 shot glasses and handed one to each of us. She then went into one of the boxes of booze and pulled out several bottles of Tequila. "So here are the rules, If you pick truth you have to take a shot. If you pick truth and then lie, you have to take two shots, and Jasper will know if you are lying, as will Petey. If you pick dare and don't go through with it you have to take 3 shots, are the rules clear to everyone?" We all nodded and she smiled. "Good lets start, Rose you go first."

Rose smirked and looked around our little circle before her eyes landed on my mate. "Jasper, Truth or Dare?" She asked sweetly. Jasper looked slightly fearfull as he answered, "Dare." Rose smirked evily. "I dare you to give Emmett an over the cloths hand job." She said with a smirk. Both men wore a horrified look at her dare I couldn't help but giggle, untill I accually pictured it. My amusment quickly turned to lust and I noticed my mate look at me in suprise. I simply smiled and shrugged.

Groaning softly Jasper moved over to Emmett, who still wore a look of terror. "Dude what are you doing?!" He asked my mate in suprise and horror when Jasper started to stroke him through his pants, very tight football uniform pants, I might add. "Emmett just close your eyes and pretend I'm Rose." Jasper suggested. As soon as Emmett's eyes closed everyone could see the hard on he now sported. There really was no half mast for him, he was eather soft, or rock hard, no inbetween. Emmett moaned Rose's name as Jasper's hand moved quicker over Emmett's cock, his eyes too were closed, I knew he was probably imagining he was jacking himself off instead of his brother.

Emmett came with Rose's name on his lips and Jasper quickly scurried back to his place at my side. Rose simply cackled and smirked. "Your turn twin of mine." she said in a sing song voice. He rolled his eyes and he looked at Peter. "Pete, Truth 'er Dare?" Peter seemed to think for a moment, probably trying to consult his knower. Finally he sigh, "Dare." He smirked. "I dare you to let Char wax yer man bush." I groaned softly and Peter had a look of fear, wile Char was grinning like a kid at Christmas.

Before he could say whether he was going to do it or take the three shots Char had him sitting in a chair without his pants on and his legs were spread. If I hadn't been horrified at seeing my great uncle's 'man bush' as my mate called it, I might have laughed. It looked like Peter hadn't groomed his pubic hairs since the day he got them. The hair down there was so long, you could only barly see the tip of his cock, and let me tell you, it wasn't cause his cock was small. Charlotte quickly went to work and waxed it all off. I had to wince, I knew that shit hurt, I had to go for waxing once a week when I was human, I hadn't had to go yet since I was turned, but our hair grew slower than a human's, and I knew I would have to in a few years.

Once she was done waxing everything, including his balls, she gave a satisfied nod and tossed him his pants. He whimpered softly as he pulled on his pants, I knew that he would be sore for another few hours. He looked uncomfortable as he sat back down and, wile I felt sorry for him, I couldn't help but to giggle. He glared at me and huffed. "Lil' bit, truth or dare?" He asked me with his arms crossed.

"Dare." I said with confidence. He smirked. "You gotta give Daddy C a lap dance, and ya can't stop till he gets a stiffy." He said with a satified grin. Normally I would have chickened out, but with my buzz going I felt alittle more confident. I stood up and pulled Carlisle into the chair that Peter had been in wile Char was waxing him. Carlisle looked nervous as I started swaying my hips. I placed my hand on the arm rests of the chair, with my back facing him, and I started grinding down on him.

When that didn't work I moved to straddle him. I held onto his shoulders as I continued to grind down onto him, all the wile moving my upper body intime with the beat in my head. Soon I felt the buldge in his pants. I smirked and stopped. He looked almost fearfull as I removed myself from him and sat back down next to my mate. Everyone was stairing at me in shock untill Emmett broke out into a grin and wooped. "Damn little sis, didn't know ya had it in ya, that was sexy as fuck!" _CRACK_ Rose smacked him upside the head and he quickly muttered an apology. Carlisle finally removed himself from the chair and sat back down next to an amused Esme.

I giggled softly and finished off my Hot Sex, I pouted but Jasper handed me a new bottle. I smiled and gave him a sloppy kiss, "Thanks cowboy." I slurred and everyone giggled, now we were all way past tanked. I knew that we would need Jasper to knock us out since we couldn't sleep or pass out, but that wouldn't be for hours. Taking a swig of my new bottle of Hot Sex I looked around to see who my victom would be. My eyes landed on Emmett and I smirked. "Emmy bear, truth or dare?" I asked sweetly. He grinned, showing off his dimples. "Ya know Imma go with dare Belly bear." He cooed. I chuckled evily.

"I dare you to kiss the hottest woman in this room, apart from your mate, with tongue." I knew he would do it, Emmett would do pratically anything, I was just curious to see who he thought was the hottest apart from Rose. I was taken by suprise when he had me in his arms and his lips pressed against mine in a vampire instant. He forced his tongue into my mouth and that when I thought, eh what the hell. I kissed him back for all I was worth and I suddenly felt a huge amount of lust, Jasper must be projecting. When Emmett finally pulled away he grinned at me. "Not bad Belly bear, not bad at all." He complimented as he set me down next to Jasper and returned to Rose's side, who oddly didn't look angry, but rather she looked lustfull. I wondered if Jasper was projecting her feelings. "You aint so bad yourself Emmy bear." so far the tequila had went untouched.

Emmett grinned and fixed his eyes on Esme, uhoh. "Esme, truth or dare?" Esme gulped nervously. "Erm.. t-truth." she muttered as she took one of the Tequila bottles and poured herself a shot. She downed it quickly and looked at Emmett who smirked. "Have you ever thought about anyone besides Daddy C wile you were getting yourself off?" I burried my face into Jasper's arm to keep from laughing. Both Esme and Carlisle looked horrifed. "NO!" she answered quickly, to which both Jasper and Peter said in unison, "Lie." Esme flinched and took another shot wile Emmett bounced around, reminding me alittle of Alice.

"Who was it mother dearest?" He asked eagerly. She looked down, if she could have blushed, I knew she would be. She mumbled so softly that not even with vampire hearing could we hear it. "Sorry, didn't hear ya, wanna run that by me again?" Emmett asked impatiantly. Esme sigh. "Charlotte." She said louder. We were all shocked. Char looked flattered, Peter looked like a kid in a candy store, so did Carlisle. "Esme, I didn't know you bat for both teams!" Char exlaimed. Esme's eyes stayed glued to the carpet. "Sorry." she muttered. Charlotte chuckled. "Dont be sorry sug, I'm flattered darlin'." She said with a grin. A shy smile crossed over Esme's lips and I knew that Esme and Carlisle would be sharing their bed with Peter and Char this night.

"Okay, Esme's turn." Alice said suddenly. Esme looked up at her. "Okay, Alice truth or dare?" Alice's eyes glazed over for a moment and then she shreaked. "Esme how could you make me do that?!" She asked in horror. Esme had an almost childish grin on her face wile the rest of us were confused, well except for Edward, who had seen what she did. "Whats going on?" Carlisle asked. Alice huffed. "If I choose dare I'll have to burn my most expensive outfit, but if I choose truth." She gulped. I wondered what was so bad that she would risk her favorite outfit to keep us from knowing. She sigh. "I choose dare." She mumbled as she went up to her room, got her outfit, dropped it into the metal trash bin, and set it on fire. I almost felt sorry for her, almost.

Finally Alice sat back down next to Edward and huffed. "Rose truth or dare?" Rose thought for a moment. "Truth." she finally said as she poured herself a shot of tequila. Alice smirked. "Out of all the couples sitting here now, who would you be most willing to have a foursome with?" Alice asked, though she already knew the answer, but I was curious. Rose huffed for a moment before motioning to Jasper and myself. "Jazz and Bells." She muttered. I couldn't help but feel flattered. Emmett had a shit eattin grin plastered to his face and that worried me slightly.

"Okay, Maria truth or dare?" Maria answered right away. "Dare." Rose thought for a moment then smirked. "I dare you to french kiss Alice, and grope her at the same time." Rose challanged. I shook my head and huffed, why did it always have to be sexual? Well we were vampires. I took another swig of my Hot Sex and finished it off. I noticed Peter standing up to get more whiskey for Jasper, Char and himself. I was about to ask him to get me some more Hot Sex when he looked at me and nodded, obviously his knower told him I needed more booze.

I turned my attention back to Maria, Edward and Alice. Edward had a pained look on his face as he watched Maria kiss and grope his mate. I wondered why he looked pained when Jasper leaned over and whispered in my ear. "He's trying not to get a boner." I chuckled softly at that and shook my head as Maria pulled back and sat next to Jose. Peter came back then and handed me not one but two bottles of Hot Sex. I thanked him and took a swig from one of them wile setting the other one off to the side. Maria looked around the room and her eyes landed on Char. She smirked. "Charlotte, Truth or dare?" Charlotte giggled softly, "Dare sug." she replied with a wink. Maria's smirk grew wider. "I dare you to give your mate a blowjob right here infront of everyone." Char grinned and moved to unzip Peter's pants. I burried my face into Jasper's arm, I really didn't want to see my great uncle get a blowjob, it was bad enough I had to see his cock.

I was hit with a large amount of lust suddenly and I gasped. I knew that Jasper was taking Peter and Char's lust, and probably Esme's and Carlisle's as well, and was projecting it. I dug my fingernails into his arm and he hissed softly. The lust dissappeared and I sigh softly. My panties were soaked from all the lust he's been projecting tonight, plus my own. The air stunk of booze and arousal, not just mine but everyone else's as well. When I heard Peter call out Char's name I knew he had cum. I waited untill I heard the sound of his zipper going back up before I removed my face from Jasper's arm. Peter looked slightly dazed and very satisfied. Carlisle and Esme looked like they were both about to cum. Alice looked amused wile Edward looked horrified, more than likely because of his human upbringing. Emmett looked like he was in awe wile Rose was glaring at him. Maria and Jose both looked amused and slightly aroused. I was about to say somthing when Alice interupted.

"Everyone to the bedrooms now, before we have an all out orgy in the living room." She grabbed Edward's hand and they disappeared to their room, Maria and Jose did likewise. Peter and Char followed Carlisle and Esme to their room. Jasper pulled me to my feet and we started off to our room when I felt Rose's had close around my free hand. "Wait." We both stopped and looked at her. She looked back at Emmett, who nodded, and then turned back to us. "Come to our room." I was suprised but didn't fight as Rose took my hand and led me to hers and Emmett's room. It was one of the larger rooms of the house. It had a hot tub in one corner and a stripper pole in another. Smack dab in the middle of the room was a gigantic bed. It could easily fit at least a dozen people on it, unless Emmett was one of those people, then it would probably only fit about 10, he was a big guy.

Rose pushed me onto the bed and moved to straddle my waist. I was vaguly aware of our mates entering the room and closing the door, but I was focused on Rose in that moment. She closed the distance between us and crashed her lips onto mine. I kissed her back forcefully and I heard several moans as I did. I opened my mouth invitingly and she plunged her tongue into my mouth. Our tongues battled for dominance and I was glad we didn't need to breath anymore. I felt her hand move up my my side to massage my breast through the fabric of my dress, suddenly I was very annoyed with said dress. I growled softly and I heard her chuckle against my lips.

Suddenly my dress wasn't there, but I still had on my hood, stockings and shoes. Rose was compleatly naked and back ontop of me in an instant. Her brests pushed against mine and I found myself liking the feeling. As Rose started to kiss her way down my body Emmett growled before she could reach my now throbbing pussy. We both looked over at our mates, who were naked as the day they were born, and both were hard. "Don't you even think 'bout startin without us darlin's." Jasper growled, his accent was thicker and it made me even wetter, which caused all three of the others to inhale deeply and growl lustfully. Suddenly Rose and I were joined on the bed by our mates.

At first we were simply a pile of limbs. Hands and lips were roaming over what ever bodypart on whoever that could be reached. After a wile of simply getting a feel for eachother, the 4 of us detangled from eachother and Rose spoke. "So how are we going to do this?" Emmett smirked. "I think first round should be somthing like this." He postioned us and then himself to show us what he was thinking. Emmett was laying on his back with Rose straddling his face. I was hovering over his rock hard cock and Jasper was positioned behind me. I gulped. Jasper had done me up the ass before, but I've never had both holes filled at the same time. I told them as much and Jasper kissed my shoulder. "Don't worry Darlin', we ain't gon' hurt ya none. It might be a lil' bit uncomfortable at first, but it'll get better." Rose hummed in agreement and I nodded. "Okay."

Rose leaned forward so she was now on her hands and knees rather than just her knees, and she lowered herself so Emmett could easily gain access to her pussy with his mouth and tongue. I slowly lowered myself onto him and moaned loudly. Emmett was huge both in length and thickness. It took me a minute to adjust to him but once I did the feeling of him inside of me was amazing. I felt Jasper's fingers gathering up some of my arousal and using it to lubricate my other hole, getting me ready for his entrance. I stilled when I felt the head of his dick press against my opening. He pushed himself into me slowly and my fingernails dug into Emmett's lower stomach, causing him to hiss slightly. Once he was all the way in Jasper stilled, once again letting me adjust.

I rocked my hips slowly, letting them know I was ready for them to move. It was slow and akward at first, but once they set a pace my body was practically vibrating with pleasure. Everytime Emmett would thrust in, Jasper would thrust out, and vice versa. Rose switched her positioning so she was facing me, rather than the wall. She braced her hands on Emmett's chest and quickly brought her lips to mine. We got into another heated kiss untill Rose pulled back and cried out as she came all over Emmett's face. He lapped it all up greedily and then focused compleatly on me. Rose moved off to the side and started to massage my clit wile Jasper started playing with my nipples. Emmett's hands went to my waist as both of their movements sped up. I could feel the familiar coil in my stomach that signaled I was going to cum soon. And I did cum, hard. As my walls clenched down on Emmett's cock he cried out and came. Jasper came only a few moments later.

Jasper pulled out and I rolled off of Emmett, who was already hard again. Rose picked me up from the bed and tossed me into one of the big plushy chairs that was sitting in the corner across from the hot tub. She went on her knees and spread my legs. Taking me by my knees she pulled me so that my butt was on the edge of the chair and my legs were draped over her shoulders. She leaned down and licked my folds, causing me to gasp and buck. A low chuckle came from her as she started to tongue fuck me, our mates watched on eagerly. I started playing with my tits for them wile Rose snaked her hand around my leg and started playing with my clit. My orgasm hit me hard and fast and I cried out in pleasure as Rose lapped up all of my cum.

I found myself on the bed again, this time as a watcher as my mate fucked Rose doggy style wile she blew Emmett. I started fingering myself as I watched them. The sight was so erotic. And how Rose could ever fit all of Emmett in her mouth I'll never know, but damn that woman was talented with her mouth. Emmett came first, shooting his load in her mouth. She swallowed every drop and then released him. Emmett reached over and started helping me finger fuck myself as we watched our mates fuck eachother. Rose came next, her orgasm triggering Jaspers and the collapsed onto eachother. Soon after I came on Emmett's fingers. He licked it off and then pulled me over to our mates.

We snuggled in togeather. Me and Rose were in the middle with Jasper on my other side and Emmett on Rose's. Rose and I had our arms around eachother and Jasper had his arms around me. Emmett had us all in his arms and we snuggled in. I sigh softly. "Jasper?" I didn't need to say anymore. He projected lethargy and soon the whole house was asleep. What a way to celebrate my first Halloween as a vampire.

* * *

**Author's note: Yes Buttsex is a real shot, as are rootbeer barrels. Yes Wild Rose is a real town, and yes their team is called the Wild Rose Wild Cats. Hope you enjoyed the story. R&R**


End file.
